Alien Salvation
by WritingAwaken
Summary: Selkirk, a God-fearing crewman aboard the space freighter Nova Maru, is forced at gunpoint to abandon ship with his captain. They crash-land on a small planet, but it is soon apparent that they have not entirely escaped the Nova Maru's dreadful cargo
1. Chapter 1

**ALIEN: SALVATION**

STORY BY: DAVE GIBBONS

LICENCED BY: 20TH CENTURY FOX & DARK HORSE COMICS

 _ **Selkirk**_ _ **, a God-fearing crewman aboard the space freighter**_ __ _ **Nova Maru**_ _ **, is forced at gunpoint to abandon ship with his**_ __ _ **captain**_ _ **. They crash-land on**_ __ _ **a small planet**_ _ **, but it is soon apparent that they have not entirely escaped the Nova Maru's**_ __ _ **dreadful cargo**_

 _I know you can see me lord._

There is a ship seemingly crashed into a massive body of water some what submerged, still above sea level. Selkirk sat on top of the vessel praying under the bright sun.

 _I know that you can hear my heart. I.. I pray that you will forgive me for my sins. For I have sinned. I have done terrible things. Terrible things._

A swarm of reptilian winged aliens very reminiscent of ancient pterosaurs flock over them attracted to the smell of death like vultures. He fends them off with a metal pipe. He wasn't alone on top of the slowly sinking vessel. His occupant was named Foss.

"Shit!"-Foss

Foss suffered a bad injury upon an emergency landing onto the planet wearing bandage around his arm. He was assisted by the Selkirk who pulled him up.

"Careful my leg you hack bastard!"-Foss grunted.

 _I know what I did was dreadful but what Foss did was far worse. I know lord this doesn't make it better but… he was the captain._

"Damn you. Son of bitch."-Foss

He helped Foss move through the shallow water making their way towards the shore resting his fallen captain near a tree. It was the blood leaking from Foss that attracted the scavenging alien pterosaurs.

 _He could have saved them all. But he only saved himself. And me._

"More water you God bothering bastard.."-Foss demanded

 _But that was your doing? Wasn't it Lord. Part of your plan to test my faith. I see it now._

 **INT. FLASHBACK (LOW ORBIT) NOVA MARU**

 _The Nova Maru. The company, recruiting us from backworlds. No question, no answer. Just money._

Inside of the corporate fleet the Nova Maru were a band of five individuals seating around a table eating and chatting.

 _To me, it meant a freehold on some farm world. What did it mean to the others? Foss, Stutz, Lee, Boyd and yes Dean (the only female aboard the crew)._

"What is this crap Silkirk?"-Lee

"Where'd you learn to cook, for God's sake? A pigsty."-Foss

"Lord name in vain Foss."-Silkirk

"Oh, I forgot. He's watching us ain't he?"-Foss

Foss walks to a nearby corridor window gazing at the small earth like planetoid. He pointed at a cloud swirl that eerily looked like a human eye.

"Gotta believe it. Look, there's his eyeball starring right at us."-Foss

"Oh Amen."-Lee

"So this is our destination. One big Island in one big sea?"-Foss

"What the hell kind of cargo would need to be hauled off half way round the universe just to end up here?"-Boyd

"You don't need to know, Boyd. Just take your pay and…"-Dean

Dean was cut off by the built in artificial intelligent manual control system.

 **EMERGENCY STATIONS.**

 **EMERGENCY STATIONS.**

 **MALFUNCTION IN CARGO FOUR.**

 **MALFUNCTION IN—**

"Hold four? That's yours Foss."-Dean

"Hey I checked it already."-Foss

Foss stood their with a baffled and horrified look on his face.

 **ALL CREW TO EMERGENCY STATIONS.**

 **ALL CREW—**

"Checked it my ass."-Boyd

"FOSS!"-Dean

Foss then grabbed his small hand held pistol located at his side tucked away hidden beneath his trench coat.

"You Selkirk. Over here."-Foss demanded.

Nobody moved a muscle held at gun point as Selkirk walked over to him.

"Foss get a grip!"-Dean

 **CONDITIONS RED.**

 **CARGO HOLD MAIN BULKHEAD BREACHED.**

 **EMERGENCY STATIONS.**

"Breached by what?"-Boyd

"It's too late. Seal the door."-Foss

The door closed trapping the rest of the crew within the doomed vessel.

 **CONDITIONS RED.**

 **CREW TO CARGO.**

 **JETTISON STATIONS**

 **CONDITION RED.**

"C-Captain? The others…"-Selkirk

 _Why did he choice me Lord? Of all the members of the crew he called upon me._

"Screw em. Dead anyways. Only one life boat on this bucket. Two seats. No hypersleep. No autocontrol."-Foss

 _He needed a pilot._

"You got lucky Selkirk. Count your blessings isn't that what you believe."-Foss.

Selkirk activated the escape pod as the jetted away from the Nova Maru leaving behind the others burning violently through the atmosphere of the foreign world. From the inside the others watched them escape in horror.

 _Foss could have saved them. Any righteous Captain would have or went down with his crew. Maybe that's why you made his pain so severe. So that he would remember._

 **EXT. PRESENT (STRANDED ON THE ISLAND)**

Foss rested upon the tree near the shore pecked by an alien pterosaur using a nearby rock tossing it at the creature. He grunted in pain holding his arm tightly. Selkirk prayed.

 _And yet, that first long night I prayed for mercy upon him… upon the both of us. We were sure to need it if there was no salvation on this world._

 **ISSUE #1**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALIEN SALVATION**

The next morning Foss awakened in a dazed state, famished. Selkirk started his day hard their survival depended on it. Using a tree branch and a hangar wire he created a makeshift fishing line.

"Better hope you fishing is better than your piloting."-Foss mocked.

Selkirk headed back out to the escape vessel at sea.

 _I tried not too think about what little fresh water we had, or what little food we had, or even worse what might Foss do once his drugs had run out._

 **SNAPS!**

Selkirk fishing line snapped. He had no choice but to return back to shore. No food this meant an angered Foss.

Foss fired his pistol round after round at something that turned up into the shallows. Selkirk walked over.

"C-Captain it's dead."-Selkirk

There was a deceased half burned metallic black biomechanical serpent like creature. The Alien. The Xenomorph. It's body lied in the small pool of water.

 _At that moment I knew what the unsaid dreaded cargo was. One answer sprung many more but I didn't have too much time to ponder on it._

 **SQUUAARRKK!**

Selkirk used the makeshift fishing pole to stab the reptilian bird and finished it off by smashing it with a rock.

 _I just prayed for courage… and patience. And you comforted me. Promised me salvation would come. And it did in our dire hunger._

Selkirk cooked the bird, praying over it to the annoyance of Foss.

"Taste like dirt."-Foss complained.

Foss then took it a step further spitting the food out rising above Selkirk.

"Trynna poison me, you son of bitch?"-Foss

 _Ironic that he would accuse me of such knowing my faith and all that I've done to keep him alive. Even when he went against you Lord, and committed the ultimate sin._

Foss and Selkirk feud ended when the sky lit up with blinding fire and thunder. Both of them gazed up at the sky in awe.

 _Was that you my Lord?_

 **INT. FOLLOWING DAY**

The next morning we were awakened to the escape pod fully submerged and gone. The current had taken it away but brought in a second piece of the crashed Maru Nova.

 _You had answered my prayers for salvation. For if this was a piece of the Maru Nova then the ship itself must have landed. That means there would be food, fresh water, and a distress beacon. I feel to my knees in thanks._

Selkirk entered inside.

 _The fire and thunder we'd seen last night must've been the Maru burning through the atmosphere._

 **KRRRKKKK!**

The haul was under rapid fire.

 _Who could be attacking?_

It was Foss aiming his pistol down at Selkirk.

"Damn you, ALIEN slime."-Foss shouted.

When he pulled the trigger the gun had jammed.

"It's me Captain."-Selkirk

Foss had loss his reasoning and alluded me to be the alien cargo he dreaded. Foss tackled him in the small space. The two men wrestled around the corridor. Foss bit Selkirk reaching for his blade.

 _Please don't Lord? I don't want to have to do it. Is this really your testimony? Are you testing my strength?_

The two were locked each struggling to gain an upper hand with the blade. Foss bit down harder, you could hear the aggressive growl in his voice. Selkirk then pinned him onto the wall stabbing through the chest.

 _I can't kill him Lord. But I don't have to save him._

Foss laid on the floor of the vessel. He bleed from the puncture wound in his chest and from the leakage in his arm. He was trapped their to die in his own insanity and that's the way Selkirk left him. A swarm of the scavenger birds flocked over, death was near and this meant a free meal for them.

Back at the shore Selkirk prayed.

 _I didn't locate the distress beacon inside of the second washed up piece of the Maru Nova but the vessel itself was somewhere on the island. At the moment this was my only salvation. There was nothing more on these shores. I would have to venture deeper into the jungle alone._

 **ISSUE #2**


End file.
